bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gord Vendome
Gord Vendome is a character in Bully, and is a member of the Preppies. He was voiced by Andrew Gehling. Character Description Gord is a small preppy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wears the Aquaberry sweater vest and has his school shirt sleeves rolled up. He wears brown Aquaberry shoes and a gold watch on his left wrist. During winter, he wears the long-sleeved Aquaberry sweater and a scarf with a light and dark blue diamond pattern. In the Bully Trailer and some promotional screenshots, he can be seen wearing an Aquaberry Sweater rather than the Aquaberry Vest. Characteristics Gord has two major things he talks about - clothing and poor people. He has a taste for expensive clothing, particularly the Aquaberry label, and wishes that his father would buy him stock in the company. He claims that Derby called him the best dressed student in school and ponders whether the compliment was genuine before deciding that it was. When he fights he warns his opponents not to damage his clothes, and if he loses a fight he moans about his clothing getting damaged and dirty. Gord seems to worry a lot, seeing as he says that he's worried about his grades not being good enough and that Johnny Vincent is now keeping an eye on him. He mostly shares the same contempt for poor people, the working class and poverty that the other Preps do, but he seems to be mildly obsessed with them. Most of his insults towards others relate to his social status and wealth, such as calling people "poor trash" and claiming that his father owns theirs. He even dislikes the thought of poor people voting, and he claims that stink bombs smell like poor people. However, he feels that poor people have more fun because they're "more real". His comments about Lola, and to Jimmy if he kisses him, make it sound like he considers the lower class some form of forbidden fruit. Gord also is attracted to Mandy, as he comments about how pretty she is and wonders what she sees in the Jocks and wishes they were cousins so his father would approve of their relationship. Gord mostly speaks with a trans-Atlantic accent, but sometimes he speaks in unaccented American. This may indicate that he, like Tad, has faux-British pretensions. His father is a trial lawyer, and Gord himself is studying towards law school, and talks about working at his father's firm over the summer. He also claims that his father owns eight hotels. Gord is bisexual and is one of the boys that Jimmy can make out with during the game. Role in game On the bulletin board, Gord and Chad put up a notice entitled "Need Money?" Stating that the Harrington House employs poor students for menial work. At the beginning of Chapter 2, Gord invites Jimmy to visit the Boxing Club in Old Bullworth Vale. Strangely, he has a completely different voice during this cutscene appearance than he does in most of the rest of the game. He can be seen in the mission Movie Tickets waiting in line to buy tickets with Lola. His biggest role in Chapter 2 is in Beach Rumble. Jimmy has just gone to the bike shop to pick up a trophy he won during a bike race when Gord and Chad barge in. Gord runs off with the trophy and Jimmy has to chase him down and get it back. Gord makes regular non-speaking appearances through the rest of Chapter 2. During Chapter 3, Jimmy follows Gord and Lola around while they're on a date, and takes pictures of it to give to Johnny Vincent. Afterwards, Jimmy helps the Greasers set a trap to beat Gord up. Gord's individual role in the game all but ends. He has some speaking lines in the Chapter 5 mission Preppies Vandalized, where he uses the same unaccented voice he used in Chapter 2. He plays on the Preps dodgeball team, and can be seen in the audience during wrestling lessons in Gym class. de:Gord Vendome es:Gord Vendome ru:Горд Вэндом Vendome, Gord Vendome, Gord Vendome, Gord Vendome, Gord Vendome, Gord